msarmouryfandomcom-20200213-history
RGZ-97BC Re-GZ Kai
Technology & Combat Characteristics The Re-GZ Kai's main benefit is that it is an average Federation ace suit, which, in the case of the pilot, is very good, seeing as how the Federation's suits are built in the memories of the original Gundam. The Re-GZ also has a helping factor in that the mobile suit was not fully completed by the beginning of the War with Zeon, and because of that, the suit was a total surprise when it attacked Zeon suits in space. The Re-GZ Kai is a very agile unit, moving at fast speeds and able to attack enemy lines within maters of minutes. It carries some serious firepower, in the form of the Large Mega Beam Cannon, taken from the earlier ZZ Gundam, and the Prototype Hyper Mega Rifle, a weapon that if perfected, could change mobile suit warfare for good. However, the usage of these heavy weapons could lead to the destruction of friendly mobile suits, especially the Hyper Mega Cannon. Also, the Hyper Mega Cannon can only be used when in Wavefighter mode, while the Prototype Hyper Mega Rifle could only be used three times before it needed to have it power core replaced within the ship. Armaments *'3-tube Missile Launcher' :One of the Re-GZ Kai's more unique weapons is a pair of 3-tube grenade launchers built into the mobile suit's forearms. The grenades are moderately powerful self-propelling explosives that can deal significant damage to a mobile suit or battleship, but are particularly effective against machines with heavy defenses against beam weapons. Each tube carries two rounds, meaning each grenade launcher carries six grenades, for a total of twelve rounds that the Re-GZ Kai can use before needing to reload. *'60mm Vulcan Gun' :As with all mobile suits that trace their linage back to the RX-78-2 Gundam the Re-GZ Kai features a head mounted vulcan gun system. The purpose of the vulcan guns is to serve as a mid-close range defensive weapon. While it can normally do little damage against the armor of a mobile suit it serves as a much more efficient and cost-effective as a means to shoot down incoming missiles, as opposed to using the beam rifle, the power of which would be over kill and if far more limited in ammunition. The vulcan guns are an offensive weapon designed to be used against small lightly-armored targets such as ground combat vehicles or attack helicopters. The 60mm vulcan guns are operable in mobile suit mode only. *'Beam Assault Rifle' :A dedicated beam rifle shaped like an assault rifle, its output and performance are almost double to that of the Zeta Gundam's (BOWA) XBR-M87A2 Beam Rifle (although lack the ability to create a beam saber from its barrel). When not in use, the Beam Rifle is stored on the back of the shield. *'Beam Gun' :The Re-GZ Kai's Beam Gun fires a shot equal to that of a beam rifle, despite it's small size. It is held in the "skirt" area of the suit. *'Hyper Beam Saber/Beam Cannon' :Two Beam sabers are held in the area behind the Re-GZ's head. They also double as part of the Re-GZ Kai's arsenal while in Waverider mode, serving as beam cannons. *'Prototype Hyper Mega Rifle' :A prototype model taken for the Heavy Weapons System of the v Gundam. A beam rifle said to possess a power rating high enough to destroy anything at maximum output, it is the most powerful beam-type weapon of the suit. This weapon also supported ultra-long-range sniping and featured a bipod for precision firing. A sensor built into the rifle adjusts the power output according to the target's distance, and could be manually controlled via the mobile suit's psycoframe system. Its power output rivaled that of the main cannons of UC battleships. To improve accuracy, it was partly controlled by newtype psycommu waves. However, it was only used as a last resort, and needed to be recharged every 3 fires from the ractor of a battleship. *'Large Mega Beam Cannon' :Despite popular belief, the Large Mega Beam Cannon is not stored in the head area. Rather, it is placed at the "nose" area of the Waverider mode, and is held at the "tail" of the mobile suit form. When used, it fired a shot that is powerful enough to make a large hole in a small cruiser, and is devesating to mobile suit of any size. System Features *'Psycoframe' : Power Rankings *3-tube missile launcher: 293 per missile *Beam Assault Rifle:1800 *Beam Gun: 600 *Hyper Beam Sabers: 1200, both forms *Hyper Mega Rifle: 3200 *Large Mega Beam Canon: 1800 *Vulcans: 160 per round Category:Therider